What happened next
by Silent Angel 1291
Summary: SasuNaruSasu, NejiTen, ShikaIno. The families. The last fic in the Family trilogy. Enjoy!


S.A.: Last one in this series! At least... I think...

Title: What happened next

Summary: SasuNaruSasu, NejiTen, ShikaIno. The families. (Not so) Surprisingly, the last fic in the Family trilogy. Enjoy!

Sasuke winced as he walked into the house, back from one of the few out-of-town missions he had, to be greeted by blaring Linkin' Park, badly sung Evanescence karaoke and smells of cooking. "Kids?" He called out, hesitantly.

"DADDY!" There were several loud crashes before seven-year-old Rika latched on to his waist, Nara Choji fallowing after her. It appeared that they had been training in the backyard, which made since because they were both on the same team.

The karaoke stopped. "Daddy?" Kari asked, poking her head out of the living room. "DADDY!" Sasuke found himself tackled by Kari's patented Airborne-Bear-Hug. Nara Sakura fallowed, slowly, glaring at her twin brother.

Sasuke laughed. "Isn't you're sister the one whose supposed to be blaring music that hurts my head?"

The Linkin' Park that had been coming from upstairs suddenly stopped. "I think you're dad's home." A female voice said, easily heard because the door was open.

Gina's signature sigh was heard. "I guess he is."

"Seeing your dad depresses you?"

"No, but seeing my siblings does."

"Ah. Now that makes sense."

Gina then came downstairs, fallowed by her two-year-younger (and surprisingly sophisticated) cousin and best friend, Uchiha Kara. "Hey Uncle Sasuke. Hope you don't mind, but Mom said I could over for dinner."

"I don't mind at all, Kara. As I've said before, it's completely up to Tenten. Even though you live just next door..."

"I know." Kara said, her white eyes shining mischievously. Sometimes Sasuke wondered if Gina and Kara were in a constant conspiracy to confuse him.

"Daddy?" Lena asked, hesitantly, from the game room.

"Hi, honey."

"Hi. Cleo's over so, do you mind if I-"

"Sure honey."

Lena smiled brightly before speeding back into the game room to the other Uchiha/Hyuga child, the youngest of the triplets (Kara was the oldest). Sasuke knew that Lena was just being the peacemaker that she was (God had, thankfully, preprogrammed one into the quintuplets) was just trying to make everyone happy.

"Daddy?" Called Inari from the kitchen. He walked out, holding a big bowl of batter in his arms. Inari was the baby and had stayed that way. At seven years old, his sisters and even his five year old cousins had grown taller than him, his height obviously inherited from Naruto (short young, won't hit growth spurt until late teens). Sasuke blinked at the small boy.

"What are you doing?"

Inari blushed. "Y-You said that Mommy liked cake, right?"

-Flashback-

"_Daddy?" a **VERY** small, five year old Inari asked, trying to pull himself up to the counter to see what his father was baking. "What are you doing?"_

"_You're Mommy's not in a good mood, so I'm making a cake to cheer him up." _(AN: Even when Naruto's a guy, they still call him Mommy, because it's going to confuse the kids either way, having a male "Mommy" or two "Daddy"s, but with two "Daddy"s, I'd just confuse myself, let alone you guys.)

"_Oh. What's in a cake?"_

"_Well, flour and sugar and eggs and-" Sasuke had gone on to explain all the ingredients of a cake and how to mix them._

"_Oh." For the next hour, Inari watched his father bake the cake, Sharingan twirling in the little boy's eyes (his dad not knowing that particular fact), only where his father had red in the background, the boy had cool, almost ice blue._

-End Flashback-

Sasuke tasted some of the batter and was surprised to find that his son had mixed everything together perfectly. He blinked in shock. "Uhh... you got the ingredients right... Do you want me to help you bake it?"

"Ummm... Mommy was in a really bad mood, so I thought that if I made her two cakes, he'd be really, really happy. Th-the first one's already in the oven." Sasuke nearly fainted and Inari's eyebrows scrunched together. "He came home muttering something about dogs eating his lunch, Shino making friends with the bugs in the men's bathroom and umm... fuzzy eye brows, but he said a lot of words before that last one, but you said that I couldn't say those. Oh, and I think I heard the words "Garra", "coffee" and "sugar" in there, too."

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was the Hokage and, apparently, there had been some ruckus at the office that day. Sasuke had to cringe at the thought of what Lee must've done to make his husband speak so poorly of him, for Naruto usually held great respect for him. And, Garra was demanding more sugar for his coffee... again...

Sasuke walked up to the bedroom he shared with Naruto, not before telling his children that he would be right back and knocked on the door. The response he got was, "Kids, Mommy needs some alone time..."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Kids..."

Knock, knock, knock.

"KIDS!" Naruto stormed out of his bed and made his away over to the door. Before he ripped the door open, Inari walked up and handed his father a un-icing-ed cake, asking him to give it to Naruto, before walking away right before Naruto ripped open the door. "I SAID- SASUKE! What's that?" Naruto asked, pointing to the cake in Sasuke's hands.

"A gift from Inari. He made it himself."

Naruto was just as shocked as Sasuke had been. "Do you think-"

"Sharingan."

Naruto whooped before jumping on his husband. "That's my little baby!"

S.A.: Sorry for it being so pathetically short. I'm thinking about doing a five chaptered story: one chapter from each kid's POV about various times in the Uchiha Family timeline. I already have ideas for Gina and Inari's chapters. Oh, for the story, ONLY the older kids. Yes, Naruto and Sasuke have more kids (when Sasuke kisses butt, he does it well.), which is the bases for Inari's chapter (does anyone have any ideas on what the plot of that one is/Hint: Green-eyed monster that is not Sakura/). What do you think? Yes? No? Maybe? BTW, if there are any mistakes in this, or any of its prequels, I have no beta.


End file.
